


Dear Ralph

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [4]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Epistolary, Gen, Inspiration, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A fan writes to Ralph. Ralph, of course, writes back to her, and begins a correspondence with her..
Series: Ralph Macchio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [tinyavacado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyavacado/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts), [ViperVille420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts), [no_mercy_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Dear Ralph**

Her deep blue eyes shining, Catherine Williams looked at the autographed picture of Ralph Macchio and smiled. Feeling a burst of inspiration, she picked up her pencil and put her thoughts in script.

> _Dear Ralph,  
>  Thanks for sending me the autographed picture of you. I’m positive it will help inspire me in writing to you when I can find the time._
> 
> _And I must say, if someone like your co-star William Zabka (who did an awesome job in the role of Johnny Lawrence, just as you did with Daniel LaRusso) challenged me to a fight, I’d do what you did and tap dance my way out of there._
> 
> _Of course, I sometimes wonder how it’d be if I had a teacher similar to Mr. Miyagi (played by Pat Morita) when it came to martial arts. I know I’d do my best and practice as much as possible (but not too much — maybe like ten or fifteen minutes almost every day or so); he’d be proud._
> 
> _**~Sincerely,  
>  Catherine Williams** _

Catherine looked down at the letter, and a smile spread over her face as she noticed there weren’t any mistakes in spelling or grammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	2. His Reply

A pencil and a new sheet of lined paper on his desk in front of him, Ralph smiled as he read the letter from a certain Catherine Williams. His grin grew a bit wider when he read the part where she stated she’d do what he did in a fight and tap dance her way out of there.

Setting the letter aside, Ralph then picked up the pencil and began his reply to Catherine’s letter.

> _**Dear Catherine,**  
>  Thanks for your awesome letter; it means a lot to me right there. I am glad you agree with tap dancing out of a fight, too. And speaking of dancing... I’m not sure if you know this, but I happen to have had some dance lessons in the past. (This was before I was in **The Outsiders** as Johnny Cade, of course.) And I’ve still retained what I learned from those lessons._

Ralph paused, and then let a smile cross his face as he realized he had retained what he learned from all that time of dance lessons.

> _You know, Catherine... you really are quite something to put things into words like you do. It must be a neat gift of yours. But if anyone hurts you or tries to make you feel bad, just remember — deep down, they could be jealous of you because you have something they don’t. Do your best not to let them get to you. And also, there is something that my co-star William Zabka (who plays Johnny Lawrence in **The Karate Kid** ) once told me: A bully is a victim whose story has not yet been told. And he’s right._

Again Ralph paused, the grin still on his face as he recalled those exact words. He could see Daniel and Johnny listening from afar and exchanging partly surprised and partly puzzled looks when they heard William explain, “In real life, I would never beat somebody up like that. I would never push him around on a beach and all that. But this character, Johnny... did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


End file.
